This invention relates to providing a system for fencing. Typically, fences, such as pool fences, have openings of 4 inches or more. Small children and animals may still be able to penetrate such fencing and gain access to the fenced area. Heretofore, people have used chicken wire or chain-link fencing to augment or further block a primary fence structure that comprises such openings. These types of augmented fencing are difficult and time-consuming to install. It would be useful to have a fence system that could act independently or complement another fence, such as described, be easily installed, transported, stored and also provide additional restriction and pleasing appearance.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above needs in providing a system for fencing.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a fence system that is easily assembled and disassembled.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a fence system that may be added to and complements another fence, thereby limiting access even further.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a fence system that is stackable, easily stored, and has a pleasing appearance.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a modular fence system comprising, in combination: a plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements, each respective such modular grid fence element having a first length end and a second length end; and, wherein each respective such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence element comprises at least one connector structured and arranged to connect at least one of such first length end and such second length end with at least one length end of another of such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements. Moreover, it provides such a modular fence system wherein such at least one connector further comprises at least one male connector and at least one female connector structured and arranged such that, when such substantially-rectangular, integral modular grid fence element and such another substantially-rectangular, integral modular grid fence element are connected, there is no substantial gap between such respective elements.
Additionally, it provides such a modular fence system wherein: such at least one male connector comprises at least one cylindrical pin; and, such at least one female connector comprises at least one hollow cylinder; wherein such at least one male connector slidably inserts into such at least one female connector. Also, it provides such a modular fence system wherein such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements each comprises a substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid, each such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid having a plurality of vertical wires and a plurality of horizontal wires connected together in a grid pattern. In addition, it provides such a modular fence system wherein: each such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid comprises a first length end and a second length end; at least two such male connectors are connected to such first length end; at least two such female connectors are connected to such second length end; and at least two of such plurality of respective such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements may be connected to each other by inserting each one of such at least two male connectors into a respective one of such at least two female connectors. And, it provides such a fence system wherein such grid pattern comprises vertical and horizontal wires spaced about every 2xc2xd inches, on center, in both directions. Further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein such grid pattern and distances are maintained when such at least one connector is used to connect one of such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements to another of such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements.
Even further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements comprises an exterior dimension of about two feet by about four feet. Moreover, it provides such a fence system wherein each of such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements comprises steel. Additionally, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid fence elements comprises paint. Also, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements comprises non-corrosive paint. In addition, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements comprises non-corrosive material. And, it provides such a modular fence system wherein such plurality of such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements may be connected to each other respective such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular grid fence elements to form a self-standing fence.
Further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such at least two male connectors comprises a cylindrical pin; and, each such at least two female connectors comprises a hollow cylinder; wherein such grid pattern comprises vertical and horizontal wires spaced about every 2xc2xd inches, on center, in both directions; wherein each such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid comprises an exterior dimension of about twenty-two and one-half inches by about forty-seven and one-half inches; wherein each such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid may be connected to each other respective such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid; and wherein such grid pattern and distances are maintained when each such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid is connected to each other respective such substantially-rectangular, integral, modular wire grid. Even further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such wire grid may be connected to each other respective such wire grid to form a self-standing fence. Even further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grids comprises non-corrosive paint. Even further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein each such plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grids comprises non-corrosive material.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a method of making a secondary fence system attached to a primary fence system, comprising, in combination: providing a plurality of modular-grid fence elements, each respective such modular grid fence element having a first length end and a second length end, wherein each respective such modular-grid fence element comprises at least one connector structured and arranged to connect at least one of such first length end and such second length end with at least one length end of another of such plurality of modular-grid fence elements; using such at least one connector, connecting such plurality of modular-grid fence elements; attaching such plurality of modular-grid fence elements to the primary fence system.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a modular system for dividing spaces comprising, in combination: a plurality of substantially-rectangular, integral, modular-grid elements, each respective such modular grid element having a first length end and a second length end; wherein each respective such modular-grid element comprises at least one connector structured and arranged to connect at least one of such first length end and such second length end with at least one length end of another of such plurality of modular-grid elements.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a secondary fence system for attachment to a primary fencing, comprising, in combination: a plurality of modular-grid fence elements, each respective such modular grid fence element having a first length end and a second length end; wherein each respective such modular-grid fence element comprises at least one connector structured and arranged to connect at least one of such first length end and such second length end with at least one length end of another of such plurality of modular-grid fence elements; and, at least one attacher structured and arranged to attach such plurality of grid fence elements to the primary fencing. Even further, it provides such a secondary fence system wherein such plurality of modular-grid fence elements is color-matched to such primary fencing. Even further, it provides such a modular fence system wherein such plurality of modular-grid fence elements is attached to such primary fencing.